


Javert's man

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Marking, Mild Sexual Content, Orgasm, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill to following prompt on the Les Misérables Kink Meme: </p><p>Possesive!Javert or Jealouse!Javert or Protective!Javert.<br/>Bonus<br/>+ Angry make outs<br/>+ Javert declaring Jean Valjean "his"</p><p>I haven't got much to add, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Javert's man

The man was _his_. Javert growled quietly with annoyance as the women flocked around Jean Valjean, who seemed quite oblivious to their flirting, he just replied to them in his usual friendly manner, which naturally was endearing in its own way, but still oh so frustrating. Who did those lewd hussies think he was, their betrothed? It was sickening, truly and utterly sickening. It looked like one or several of them could just jump in his arms any time, kissing him ferociously. And he would probably just brush them off with a friendly, humble smile, because that was his way, he would never be rude to anyone who he didn’t think deserved it. But they did deserve it, at least in Javert’s opinion! They were so obviously flirting with him, and wasn’t that something that should be scolded? Trying to seduce a man who didn’t have any interest in their bodies? Javert shook his head. Something had to be done.  
“Excuse me, ladies”, he said with a stern voice.  
“Javert, it’s fine. I can handle this.”  
“Obviously not…” Javert muttered between clenched teeth. “I can see that you find this man… appealing, but he is _mine_. He belongs to me, and me alone.” He pressed Valjean up against the wall and kissed him almost violently. “That will show them”, he thought. “That will show them that they can’t touch things that aren’t theirs to keep.” Some gasps were heard from the women.  
“Pardon, officer, we didn’t know… Oh!” Some of them looked disappointed, some of them looked disgusted, most of them just looked a little embarrassed and slightly amused.

On their way home Valjean laughed a little.  
“What was that for? Not that I didn’t enjoy it, but…”  
“They needed to learn to keep their paws off you. You were being far too polite to them. Sometimes politeness does nothing.”  
“I wouldn’t let them touch me, Javert.”  
“I know.” Javert shrugged, he couldn’t help but feeling rather pleased with himself.

In bed later that evening Javert couldn’t keep his hands off Valjean. He wanted to claim him, to show both of them that his lover was rightfully his. Was he jealous? No, not really. Perhaps just a tiny bit. Most of all, he was possessive. He had always been. He didn’t like people trying to touch his belongings. His police badge was his, so he intended on being the best inspector there was. His home was his, so he had bought a lot of very secure locks. And Valjean was his, even though he wasn’t a belonging he was his man.  
He kissed him wildly and passionately, he even made use of his teeth, and Valjean couldn’t say he objected to the roughness of the kisses. Even if he thought Javert could be a tad bit too possessive, as endearing as he found it, the way he kissed him and made love to him after situations like these was just right. He was rather fond of being claimed and marked by his lover like this.  
Javert was on top of Valjean in a position so he could see his face, to see the man he loved and owned – and it was two-sided, he felt that Valjean owned him just as much. They belonged to one another, nothing could tear them apart. He grinned as he saw his lover falling apart underneath him, moaning softly for every hard thrust he made with his strong hips, the pleased expression on his gorgeous, masculine, slightly wrinkled face.  
“Who do you belong to, Jean?”  
“You!”  
“And my cock… Who does my cock belong to?” Another hard thrust, Javert grinned.  
“Me!”  
“I can’t hear you, Jean.”  
“Your big, hard cock… It belongs to me!”  
“Good. Now I heard you.” He grinned wider and jerked his hips harder and harder into his lover, and not long after both of the men climaxed. Valjean with a low-drawn out moan, Javert with an almost animalistic growl.  
Javert fell down on his lover, he was no light man, tall and strong as he was, but Valjean was even stronger and enjoyed the weight of him on his body. Valjean kissed him tenderly, slightly out of breath from the intensity and the orgasm. When they broke the kiss, Javert pressed his lips to Valjean’s neck. He started sucking and biting hard on a spot of it, he didn’t stop until a dark purple bruise had formed. He wasn’t pleased yet, though. The cravat would be in its way. He moved his lips to his jawline and gave it the same treatment. As he pulled back he grinned widely, pleased with his work. Valjean smiled.  
“You really had to show the world, didn’t you?”  
“Show the world what?” Javert said with a little smirk, playing innocent.  
“That I belong to you. And I do.” Valjean smiled and gave his lover a hard kiss. Javert smiled and whispered:  
“You're a fast learner.”


End file.
